generationfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Crusader (NCC-51492)
The USS Crusader has served in the Federation for over 25 years. It's record is considered one of the best in a line of ships of Starfleet history. The Crusader appears in Star Trek Crusader, and is under command of Captain Candela Greene. A vessel, it was originally a scout ship. But after numerous conflicts, and refits, it has been reclassified as a Light Cruiser. Among it's additions include Quantum Torpedoes, and Pulse Lasers. History The Crusader was commissioned on September 17, 2363. Captain Fred Braun Commanded her from 2363 to 2369, where she spent most of her time patrolling the Cardassian border. In 2364, a brief encounter with a Cardassian Cruiser in federation space was the only serious engagement she had faced in that area. She also did numerous escorts between Betazed, and Trill. In 2367 she was to rendezvous with the USS Endeavour (NCC-71805), and participate in the Battle of Wolf 359, but due to an overload in it's phaser arrays she never made it. In 2369 Captain Braun was reassigned to the USS Davenport, and Commander Jay Thomas assumed command. In 2370 she was stationed at Starbase 310 where she would patrol the Cardassian border. Soon after the increased activity of the Marquis would send the Crusader to patrolling all colonies for Marquis Activity. In 2372, the Crusader successfully captured 3 Marquis Raiders that had Biogenic weapons that were to be used against the Cardassians. With the Start of the Second Federation-Klingon War, the Crusader would see lots of action. In early 2373, the Crusader was attacked by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, Commander Thomas would perish in the battle, as well as 15 other crew members. The Crusader was salvaged, and sent back to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards for refit. Later that year, the Crusader would see more action under Command of Lieutenant Commander Karen Landry as they participated in the Defense of Earth from a Borg invasion. The Crusader was once again place in refit until 2374. Landry was promoted to Captain, and the Crusader was assigned to Starbase 375 as the Dominion war was heating up. It took part in the Battle of Betazed, and rescued 116 civilians from the planet. Later, they were also instrumental in the first battle of Chin'toka system. The Crusader would continue patrolling the Kalandra sector. The Breen would join the Cardassians, and Dominion, and retook Chin'toka system. The second battle was not as successful, and many ships were lost, the Crusader was lucky to escape, but she lost 33 crew members, as well as Captain Landry. The Crusader was repaired at Starbase 375, and given to Captain Dianne Thatch. She would participate in the final battle at Cardassia, and from there remain attached to Starbase 375. In 2379 the USS Crusader was damaged by a Temporal Anomaly, and was sent to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards for refit. In 2380 she returned to service escorting between Earth, and the Romulan Empire. In 2382 the Crusader participated in a cooperative raid on Eta Corvi where they found a Cache of Dominion weapons stocked piled by the Orion Syndicate. 2384 The Crusader was reassigned to Starbase 24 where she would patrol several sectors, as well as Khitomer. 2386 Captain Thatch is reassigned, and the Crusader is sent to Dry-dock at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Later that year, the 14th Fleet is given the Crusader, and assigned it to the Cestus system at Starbase 140. Lieutenant Commander Candela Greene is given command. Service under Captain Greene In late 2386 the Crusader diverted from it's assigned patrol to intercept a convoy out of Bellatrix. Using the knowledge that maybe a spy gave them their positioning, they were hoping for a Pirate attack. With Admiral Lucifels permission (Given in code), Captain Greene was ordered to bring back some evidence of Orion Syndicate involvement in these acts of piracy. It wasn't long before they were attacked by several Klingon Bird of Preys. But using their own weapons against them, they manage to capture one ship before it self destructed. Among the survivors was an Orion female named Nova that is a identical clone of Captain Candela Greene. Also they captured some of the crew, that seemed to self destruct. It was Doctor Elita Jurani that would discovered an encoded protein in their RNA that caused this. In early 2387, at Starbase 140, an shockwave set off by the RNA protein that Doctor Elita Jurani discovered brought about a fleet of Zentradi ships to Starbase 140. Referred to as the Shockwave Incident the Crusader assisted in defending the Starbase. The Crusader would come in direct contact with no other then Juraan at the Ramun System. The ship is overwhelmed by the new Pirate cruisers that overpower the Crusader, and plant a bomb on her. Luckily the bomb is dis armed as the USS Federation (NCC-73838) comes to the rescue. The Crusader is repaired, and thrown back into the fray as it heads for the Denias System in search of the lost USS Fuller. There they find signs of battle and 2 more derelict ships, the IKV O'Klath, and the USS Nepal, as well as the Fuller. Amazingly no one on any of the ships except 2 dead bodies on the Nepal. That is when it is discovered that their reproductive organs were removed. After finding the fuller heavily damaged, they picked up the signatures of the 3 missing freighter around Denias VIII. Upon finding them, the Crusader was attacked with Plasma weapons. Captain Greene fearing this was all a trap, using the same temporal weapons they recovered earlier destroyed the three drones in one shot. Over 1,100 survivors were found on an orbital facility at Denias VIII, and apparently the attack brought time for the Zentradi, and pirates to escape. The Crusader was assisting the USS Avenger (NCC-75461), and the USS Drake in the Alpha Quadrant, and turned into pawns in a mind game played out by the Talosians. Juraan, and the Zentradi arranged for them to abduct the Captain, and Lieutenant D'Real. Under command of Commander Teshurr They would make it back to the Talos star group to rescue the Captain, and Luietenant. The actions of the Commander, and fear that the Captain was compromised, Rear Admiral Maxwell Gunn stripped them of Command, not knowing in actuality that Captain Greene was replaced by her clone Nova. Lt Cdr Juliet James would comand the Crusader for 2 monthes before she was recalled for refit. Over that time, Captain Greene was rescued, as well as Commander Teshurr, and Lt Eric Kramer in a plot to leave them stranded on Ceti Alpha V. ]] In 2389 the Crusader had recover the USS Ptolemy (NCC-3801) from the Delta Triangle. Both ships were later diverted into the void by a Zebtradi clone, that was found on the Ptolemy. He would abduct all the female crew to extract enough Protoculture for his ship to return to his home galaxy. Lieutenant Yuna Tremayne would make a connection with him, that would diffuse the situation, as Lieutenant Junior Grade Anise Shelaas and Mylantra Kova work out a way to return to Federation space, and in the correct time. A second Zentradi ship would enter the void, and demanded that their clone return with them. Captain Greene in sensed to danger of the Zentradi, initiated their escape plan, that returned them, and the Ptolemy to their space, and time. Command Crew * - Commanding Officer: Candela Greene 2386- * - First Officer: Teshurr 2386- * - Operations Officer: Juliet James 2386- * - Chief Medical Officer: Bob Karo 2389- * - Flight controller: Victoria Love 2386- * - Tactical officer: Yuna Tremayne 2386-2388 * - Chief Engineer: Michael Redman 2387- * - Security chief: Anise Shelaas 2389- Past Crewmembers * - Chief Medical Officer: Elita Jurani 2387-2388 * - Science officer: Aiden Frost 2387-2388 * - Security chief: Sebastian Coal 2387-2388 * - Assistant chief engineer: Yvette Mintos 2388-2390 * - Science officer: Mylantra Kova 2389-2390 Apendences Appearances * Star Trek Crusader: The Deception * Star Trek Crusader: The Talosian Experiments * Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes Category:Federation Starship Category:Saber class starships Category:14th Fleet starships Category:Star Trek Crusader